An Assassin's Purpose
by StarryCeleste
Summary: You expect assassins to be cruel silent murders but after what Lucy Heartfilia been though, it turns out they aren't. She also learns that even known you're the lowest of the low, doesn't mean you can't have happiness in your path. OOC Karma, Younger OOC Lucy. KarLu and Lugisa.
1. Chapter 1 The Mission

_**My first fanfiction give me merrcccyyyyy. Plus I haven't finished Assassination Classroom, so bare with me. Karma is hot af-wait what.**_

* * *

"Please no," I cried in shock. _Dammit...I'm competely helpless in this world without magic._ "Don't worry, Girly. We'll go easy on you," The thuggs said. I stepped back and tripped in surprise. _Stupid, Natsu can't protect you. You prepared for this. Remember your training._ I jumped up, kneeing one of them in the gut. "You bitch! You're going to pay for that." He hissed out, about to wack me in the head. _Your heroic moment didn't last for long, did it? Fuck, I need to think of something quick._ Alsuddenly they got easily knocked out one by one. "Are you okay?"

 _You're probably wondering how I got into that mess, well you see it started with this._

 _XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx_

"Master, you have to be kidding right?" The blonde, known as Lucy Heartfilia, asked.

"I'm certainly not, my dear." The master of Fairy Tail said, "You have been chosen for a special misson." He stated in a more serious voice. "You'll be taken to a new world that is at risk of being destroyed by an unknown life figure." "But why me?" Lucy asked curiously, "Why didn't you send Natsu or Erza. They would of killed it easily." Lucy stated, even known it hurts to say it, but it aas true.

"Natsu and Erza, yes they are strong. But, they don't pay attention to some details and usually rams in without a stagey. You think things though, study your oppents movements and you're clever and smarter than them." Master said, he sighed.

"Don't worry, Master! I'll make you proud!" Lucy slammed her hands on the desk, "and that is a promise!" She said, her eyes filled with deremintion. Once Lucy promises something she'll never let it go. "I wish you luck on your journey my dear, and remember, You will loose your magic and be turned a few years younger." {Lucy is around 18 or 19 in this.} Master spoke. "BUT! You may keep one spirit with you."

Lucy's eyes twinkled. _Of course he will do something like this._ She had to pick from 10 gate keys. Lucy would usually go with Leo, but she didn't want so much attention on her either. There was Plue, he looked strange but she could just say Plue had a illiness or a birth deffect.

"I'll take Plue, since he is the best option except for Aries. But she'll make it seem, i'm a lost princess or something." Lucy said, being honest.

Master nodded, saying some spell under his breath. Lucy heard some of the words,

" **In order to slay the inkillable, to save the world. Please let this child, go though the portal!** "

He chanted, while Lucy summoned Plue and prepared for the painful feeling to be without her magic. "Good Luck, my child." Those were the last words she heard before the world faded away. She felt herself, her soul, get farther and farther away from her body. She wanted to scream but couldn't.

It was a darkness, it was so black. Lucy hated being alone in pure darkness like this. Being alone with the person she hated the most.

 ** _Herself..._**

Then, she felt like she was growing smaller and smaller, and the darkness had walls that will squash her in easily. She turned around, feeling like she was trapped everywhere she went to escape the pain and emotions.

It was quiet now, was she inside her head? She was confused, before getting hit with reality.

* * *

Her eyes shocked open. Where was she? Oh, in the other world. She couldn't sense any form of magic here, Lucy couldn't use her magic either. Then she realized what she was wearing. Her clothes was too big for her now, so someone or Master redressed her in a turtle neck sweater. It was a nice minty green color and she worn simple pink sneakers and black shorts. Her hair was more of a sun kissed and more curlier.

Then it hit her.

She was new to this world. Nobody knew about her past. Her faminly busisness. Fairy Tail. She could start her life all over again here as a fresh nice human being. She stared at her small hands, _They can't judge me...No more crying nights of failing my team. I'll prove myself worthy. I'll kill him...My own teacher._

The school bell rang, it shocked her out of her trance. She cursed how the school was on a hill. Lucy finally managed to get in the buliding. "I'll pop out and surprise him with an attack." She mumbled silently to herself. Lucy heard what was happening inside the classroom, "Now, Now. Settle down class. We have a new student coming today." One voice said, before another started to. "She's much smarter and clever with plans than most of you guys. She is weaker, but her stagies and skill make up for it." This voice was more serious.

 _Ready_

 _Set_

 _ **GO!**_

Lucy bursted from the door, grabbing the plastic knife she had. She shot him but it disappeared from her hands. Then she jumped in the air, pulling out another. Lucy somehow got behind him and sliced off a few of his tenecales. Watching Jet and training with him paid off. "Ah, there you are," the yellow strange man said. "Call me Kuro-sensei! Class this is your new classmate-" "Luccile Valetine Ashley, or I prefer to be called, Lucy."

The blonde cutted him off. She bowed down in a greeting, "Pleasure to meet you all! But just remember, get in my way. I won't hesitate to make you also a target." Lucy said in a darker voice, "But let's still be friends!" Most of the class sweatdropped at this.

Class started soon, she propbably joined around a good time since they're were having a field trip. Lucy looked confused where to go and where she could ask to join.

"Hey."

Lucy turned around seeing a male with light blue hair with pigtails. "Hmph?" She looked at him, curiously. "You looked quite confused where to go. So wanna join our group?" He offered. "It'll be a pleasure," Lucy said gently, nodding her head accepting his offer.

"Oh, my name is Nagisa. That's-" "Karma." A red headed man spoke up. She almost mistaken him for Erza and would of ran into him. It took her a while to notice his hair was more crimson than a scarlet like Erza had.

She didn't focus on most of the other introductions. She felt like zooming out for a moment before a something massive landed in her hands. Lucy yelped at first out of surprise. A guide book, did the teacher care thought much? "You okay, Lucy? You're zooming out every now and then," Nagisa spoke up. "I'm fine, I never went to a field trip before. That's all." Lucy lied.

"Oh, my favorite part about field trips is using people as bait so I can beat up the thugs. I have a good way of keeping witnesses mouths shut." Karma spoke up, looking more like a devil than a human boy. The team sweatdropped, before a boy said, "Oh, great he's on our team now."

They walked onto the train a few moments later. Lucy felt relieved, they were traveling on something back on Earthland. She was learning quickly of this new world. There was things called buses and cars. People have things called phones, similar to lacimas. She learned that when she saw Karma doing something on his.

"Hey, where's Koro-sensei?" Nagisa randomly asked, "Right here, Nagisa! I was late, so i'm just going to hang on right here." Korosensei said, on the window next to Nagisa. Korosensei turned invisable but his backpack and his clothing was still visble.

Once he managed to get on the train, the girls in the team excused theirselves to go get drinks and some food. Lucy stayed and it got awkward quickly. It was quiet and she had the urge to start a converation with someone. Nagisa seeing her he said in a friendly greeting, "Lucy, how are you enjoying the school?" He asked. "I'm getting used to it still. But it's pretty nice." Lucy shrugged.

Karma was staring out the window. Lucy was curious about it, but she didn't ask. "So, Nagisa. I'm curious about you. What's your favorite color?" Lucy suddenly asked.

"Hmmm, maybe green." {these answers are competely random remember that}

"Favorite food?"

"Skip, there's too many."

"Do you prefer a gun or a knife?"

"Knife, since a gun is usually very loud and draws attention. Plus if your target is like Korosensei, the bullets take too long to get to their target. With a knife, if you can keep it well hidden, you can do a surprise attack or say if you're pretending to be a cook for an assassantion, most people won't mind you with a knife." Nagisa explained.

"Smart. That sounds like something I would do. I prefer both sometimes depending how I want to kill. Use a gun as a distraction and kill with the knife. If you plan it perfectly, then your target is dead meat." Lucy whispered in his ear.

XxXXXxXXXXxXXx

TIMESKIP: OFF OF TRAIN

"Uh, Karma-kun do you know where were going?" Lucy asked, curiously. "This is a place in the town. Perfect place for kidnapping and assassins." Karma answered. "Why, did you take us here, Erz-Karma-kun? This is pretty creepy." "We should take note of this place as a spot we ca-" Nagisa was cut off.

 ** _Sorry for the OOC personalities. Note this chapter is based of a few episodes._**


	2. Chapter 2 Unexpected Vistor

_Yep, and that's how I found myself here. Cowering in fear like a stupid child, hoping for someone to save me. My new friends were fighting them, I did nothing but stood and watched in horror, as the sweet Nagisa was punched in the face._

 _ **SNAP**_

I found myself kneeing the guy who punched Nagisa in the face in the gut. I barely snapped, but this time I was pissed off. Attacking the other one with a 'Lucy Kick' into the wall, smashing their head in. It caught me by surprise, when one snuck up behind me. _Welp, my heroic moment ended. And I just started looking like a bad ass._ "You should be more careful," A familar male voice said.

 _KARMA!_

"I'm sorry, they took the other two." I said, staring done in shame. _You could have saved them, and also protected Nagisa. Too bad, you're too weak to do that._ "Oww~" A more adorable voice hit her. "Nagisa! You're alright?" I perked up, going to his side. _He reminds me so much of her...It was so weird. Was this world like Edolas, but everyone may be similar but have different genders, ages, and personalities?_

"Yeah, I'm fine." Nagisa mumbled, rubbing his cheek. "I wonder in the guidebook they have anything about kidnapping." Sugino asked, I didn't really notice him. He was a baseball player, kicked off his team. Pretty sad...

I focused most of my attention on Nagisa, who was pulling out his. "Well, let's see. If a group member has been kidnapped-blah blah blah" His words faded away in my mind slowly. I found his voice calming and relaxing for some reason. "And check on page 241 for more infomation about that if that's the case." Nagisa finished. "So, some jealous assholes from another school, kidnapped them?" I asked, Even known I was distracted, I still heard most of it.

Nagisa nodded, "We better check out a few spots where they might kidnapped them. They couldn't gone far from the scene, since It been around 5 minitues when it happened." Nagisa said, "So they need to be near this area."

Timeskip brought to you by Karma twerking.

XXxXxXXXXXxxxXXxXXXXxxxKxksoosckxk

"Aren't you here?" A man showed Yukiko a picture of her dressed in a party outfit. "Hey leave her alone you jerks!" Kaede shouted. "Once again, you think you're all high and mighty." One grabbed Kaede and threw her to the ground. "KAEDE!" Yukiko shouted. {why is this so OOC, jesus..} "Yeah and that-"

{i'm too lazy to write the part about Koro-sensei beating their asses, soooo}

xxxjxjxiixsiwidmowislcpeepsp

They were at a hotel, most of the group was talking about their crushes and how hot they thought of the others.

"Who do you like Nagisa?" Nagisa was asked out of the blue. He honestly wanted to say none, but did he have one? There was Lucy, but something didn't feel right about her. Like she could backstab him any moment, and she can turn so weird...randomly. Like a different personality took control of her body. It reminded him of when Lucy was staring at the ground at terror at one moment, then she turned so violent in the next. He was seeing the scene again, when Lucy killed one of the thugs, gruesomely with a single kick. Bashing his skull into the wall.

It made him shiver, "None." He answered. "What about you, Karma?"

Karma stared, Nagisa could tell he was thinking. "I'll have to say, Lucy." He answered, which was kind of unexpected. "Why Lucy?" Another male asked.

"She can look nice, but she can become a beautiful demon any moment. Lucy can be pretty smart and clever with plans. Think of all the things we can do together. It'll be a match made in heaven." Karma said, imagining it with Lucy leading a bunch of thugs into an allyway and Karma beating them up. Nagisa sweatdropped at that.

"I'm gointo use the bathroom" Nagisa excused himself, standing up and entering the hallway. He managed to hear what the girls was doing, but he shouldn't earvedrop on them, "Who do you like Lucy?" That question slightly perked up a feeling inside him. Who did Lucy like?

"I have to go with Nagisa." Lucy answered, knowing for sure she liked him. "He's smart and adorable, a perfect combination. I love his smile the most of all." Nagisa's face got flustered, she thought he was adorable?! That made him slightly fangirl in the inside for some reason. Finding out a new girl likes you, felt amazing.

He walked back from his trip from the 'bathroom' Finding Korosensei was being chased by the boys and girls. He sweatdropped, before deciding the join in. Korosensei teleported or used his speed to get away.

"Dammit.." One of the boys said. Panting, "We couldn't even get close to him!"

"Hmph." Nagisa noticed Karma in the background silently. Karma was staring at Lucy's ass more then anything else. He smirked quietly too, clearly enjoying the sight.

Nagisa sighed to himself quietly. "Hey Nagisa!" Hearing Lucy's voice, made his insides tingle. Could he think of Lucy the same? "Hello, Lucy." He greeted back, sometimes he wondered how she could be so violent but friendly. Will she be the one to kill Korosensei? But-

"You're spacing out very often, Nagisa are you okay? It seems you have something on your mind."

"Hm, I'm fine. Just thinking about how to assassinate Korosensei." That was a lie..

"Tell me, if you have any progress."

Nagisa glanced at Karma's direction, who was still focused on her hips and ass as she walked away. Nagisa had to admit, the blonde was beautiful. He made a nickname for Lucy, BBBB, Brainy Beautiful Busty Blonde. He added the busty part because of Karma and how he stares at her curves and sometimes her jiggly breasts.

* * *

It was the next day of school. Lucy perked up, ready for her 7th day. Time passes by quickly doesn't it? It been a week since Lucy joined and she was pretty excited until she came..

"That isn't how you greet someone like me." A familar voice spoke, her devilish green eyes. Her braided hair that was mainly loose, but was put into this weird pigtail bun thing. Her smirks, it was just too familar.

"Don't space out know, Lucy. Remember your good old friend?" She spoke again, most of Lucy's classmates came to see the scene. Lucy was shaking with fear.

"Min-Miner-Minerva...?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Dannng, you guys must like my crappy rushed stories. Okay, so forgive me if I'm rushing the plot of the story. I don't mean to, buuut I still do it. Question who should Lucy offically end up with in this story?**_

 _ **Karma or Nagisa? There will still be moments of the other one and Lucy toghether but the main plot is going to be based off the main pairing.**_

 _ **~Love ❤️**_

"Mi-Min-Minerva..."

The female smirked gently, "How long as it been?" It felt like her teal colored eyes was focused on Lucy. "It has been around 3 months, since our last meeting." Lucy mumbled silently.

"Oh, yeah. Almost forgot what I was here for. I needed to send you important message from your Guild Master." She remembered, "He wanted a status report of how you're doing with the mission so far..."

Lucy silently gulped at this, she didn't manage to kill him yet. She only successfully got 5 teniacales. Nothing, more..."A progress report? Why.." Lucy questioned, staring into the glaring cold eyes of Minerva. "I think he's planning to send backup, just in case if you _can't handle it on your own._ " Those words stung when Minerva said them so harshly. "Just so you know, That red head almost destroyed a town looking for you. They're worried. I recommend doing this quickly if you want to see them again." Lucy couldn't tell if that was an order or something that was meant to sound gentle.

"Why did they send _you_? Out of everyone else!" Lucy asked, she didn't like Minerva, but she wasn't the best either. "Natsu was probably try to stay with you. Gray, he was a good choice but his habit ruins it. The red head she-devil is probably not a good choice either. Levy, I don't know why.." Minerva quickly explained. "Besides, you have until March, so make it quick."

"Who was that, Lucy?" Nagisa asked, curiously. "Minerva...She's one evil bastard. I wonder why they didn't send her to do this assassination. Minerva would of killed him probably after a few days of joining..." Lucy explained quietly, "We're not on good terms either..My friend is rivals with her. So I'm usually a target of her insults and punching." She said, remembering the scenes when Minerva tried to drown her then use her as a punching bag. Some tears formed in her eyes, she shook her head.

 _ **Just a quick chappie to show I'm alive and still updating this story.**_


End file.
